House of Messer
The House of Messer of the Kingdom of Byde is a Great House of Fantasica, ruling over the vast region known as The Farmlands from their seat in the Kingdom of Byde. It's current ruler is Lord Helix Messer, with his son, Lord Charon Messer, being his heir. This Great House can track its lineage through many other Great Houses featured in Fantasica. It is known that the Messer's are against the Siegel Stronghold. History Background Before the Siegel reign, the leaders of the House of Messer had rule over The Farmlands, and were tightly close to House Doncaster, the very first rulers of Fantasica. At the time of destruction of the final members of House Doncaster, Lord Errak Messer marched his army of soldiers to meet the Siegels on the field. Ultimately outnumbered, Errak and his men surrender to King Caladrew. Because of their early surrender, the House of Messer are pardoned and are allowed to keep control of the Farmlands. Kings and Queens During the events of Kings and Queens, marriage pacts are made, sealed and broken. Lady Esme marries into the Cunningham Clan, making marital history for both families. Lord Charon Messer marries Lady Mallory, of the House Knox, ordered by King Maurice. Anabel Messer was originally betrothed to Wesley Winchester, but in a plot created by her sister and the Queen, she was murdered, being thrown of a tower by Zelena East, a 12 year old baseborn child, working for Lady Esme. Sirius Messer is betrayed by House Stalli, and is sent to Clanton Gardens, with Lord Atticus Cunningham planning to foster him in a bannerman family. During the death of King Maurice and the aftermath, it is revealed to Helix Messer by Lord Eion Turnell that there are plans set out and currently in motion for the throne to be taken from the Cunningham Clan. Helix is then smuggled out of Jewel Keep and Woesien, by a sellsword named Cav to the lands beyond the Brotherhood of Arms. This ultimately sets the stones for the second novella. Relationships Members * Lord {Fyr I Messer}, the previous Chief of The Farmlands and Lord of the Kingdom of Byde, died of old age. * Lady {Arabella Messer}, the previous Lady of the Kingdom of Byde, died of old age. ** Lord Helix Messer, the Chief of The Farmlands, Lord of the Kingdom of Byde and the Advisory to King Maurice Winchester, the eldest son to Lord Fyr and Lady Arabella Messer. *** Lady Delena Messer, of the Laurel Clan. Lord Helix's lady wife and mother to his four children. **** Lord Charon Messer, Lord Helix's heir. Sent to Nandi to pledge a marriage pact with Lady Mallory Knox. ***** Lady Mallory Messer, of House Knox. The wife to Lord Charon Messer. Great niece to Princesses Mena and Beatrice Siegel. **** Lady Esmeralda Cunningham, the firstborn daughter to Lord Helix and Lady Delena. Wife to Lord Wilbert Cunningham, mother to Atticus and Arabella Cunningham. **** Sirius Messer, second son and third child to Lord Helix and Lady Delena, a fifteen year old little lord who enjoys bow-work. **** {Anabel Messer}, second daughter and fourth child to Lord Helix and Lady Delena. Formerly betrothed to Prince Wesley Winchester. Was thrown off a tower in Jewel Keep by Zelena East, her murder planned out by the Queen and her sister, Lady Esme. *** High Brother Sirius Messer, middle son to Lord Fyr and Lady Arabella, older brother to Fyr, younger brother to Lord Helix. Currently a member of the Brotherhood of Arms. *** High Brother Fyr Messer, youngest son and child to Lord Fyr and Lady Arabella, younger brother to Sirius and Lord Helix. Currently a member of the Brotherhood of Arms. Ancestors Household and retainers Sworn to House of Messer Vassal Houses Vassals and allies Military strength See also Category:Noble houses Category:Great houses Category:House of Messer Category:Houses from The Farmlands